Blind
by Reckless16
Summary: Illusions are false ideas or beliefs in which the conscious is deceived with an appearance or impression. In Shizume City lays a pair of young boys who are living their days in illusions, deceiving themselves with their daily work. As fate brings the two back together, will they be able to break the blindness in which binds the two from ever looking at each other again?
1. Warehouse

Hey guys! So I recently got done re-watching K and I still got so many feels from it *_* /3 It's such a great anime with awesome, funny characters, beautiful hand-drawn art and animation, and just so many other pros about this anime XD The only con is if you don't watch it, you're missing out ;)

Anyways! This Sarumi fanfic is based off of my wacky dream I had a few nights ago O_o Yeah, random, I know XD Who bases off their stories from dreams?! Moi. But to make things short: My dream was sort of a three-parter. I dreamt the same setting for three straight nights like a movie which was weird and cool. :3 Although this story won't follow what happened in my dream from time to time (because you know dreams are really really random and suddenly there's a cow flying with the head of Michael Jackson around and yup & second of all there wasn't any Sarumi in my dream:( *cries* ) , so I'm modifying it a bit (?) Don't expect this to be an awesome story though.. I sort of suck at writing :( But I'm more than happy to share my imagination with you guys anyways XD ~

So without further ado, let's begin a chapter that is full of recklessness.

* * *

| Blind | 1

The wind whistled through the old, abandoned warehouse. Yata scanned around the dark room before actually stepping inside. An old breeze of what smelled like an old rug at a antique shop kissed Yata's face, causing him to cough.

_It smells like shit in here_. But without further ado, Yata quietly steps inside.

Despite Izumo's warnings of not going about things alone, Yata couldn't pass up this opportunity. He wanted to show the strains in Shizume City that Homra's members were still strong and intact, despite Suoh Mikoto's untimely death. That because of his King's death, the number of dangerous strains in Shizume City have increased dramatically, which only fueled Yata's flame. Yata felt as if they were taking advantage of this opportunity.

Yata felt his palms heat up with anger. He was ready to put those strains back in their place, no matter the number he had to take on. He wore the symbol of his pride. The symbol that mirrored Suoh Mikoto's flames, The Red King that reigned over the Red Clan. He wore his flames, and he would put them to good use, now more than ever.

Yata quietly made his way down a narrow hallway which wasn't far at all. For a warehouse, this wasn't all the big deal. Yata could tell by just glancing around that this place wasn't large, which hopefully would make the job easier. He noticed the silhouttes of empty boxes and pieces of wood shaped in large rectangles scattered around the floor of the hallway. These random objects caused more work for Yata by constantly stepping over them.

By paying more attention to his steps, he suddenly runs into something hard. He let out a yelp as he colliding with it. Stumbling back a few steps, he thought he must've ran into a rather tall michillaneous object. Looking up straight ahead, he saw a silhouette of a tall human. Both startled and confused, he acted quickly by throwing a fast fist to what he suspected was: a strain.

This person took hold of his fist just before it clashed with its face. "Watch where you're hitting, Mi sa ki." The familiar voice said, adding emphesis to each of the vowel in his name.

"Bastard!" Yata said to his former comrade, Fushimi Saruhiko, in a rather annoyed tone. Out all the people that could've been here in front of him, it had to be none other than the traitor of Homra himself.

"What are you doing here?" Fushimi asked as he turned on his flashlight right at Yata's eyes, causing him to look away to avoid from being permanetly blind.

"Watch where you're pointing that thing you stupid monkey. And that's none of your god damn buisness!" He retorted loudly.

Fushimi felt a smile being born on his face, and while feeling this he immediately erased it. Knowing all to well he had blinded him with his bright flashlight on purpose, he loved hearing his bitter reactions. Annoying Yata was his specialty, although almost anyone could do the job. He scanned the young vanguard from the dark beanie he was wearing, to his dirty Nike's. He never took a liking to his "thuggish" style of clothes. The baggy white t-shirt with the green shorts, sport-type shoes, and a beanie to hide his chestnut hair. He never had a sense of style, he thought.

"You're so noisy." Fushimi muttered under his breath, as his eyes wandered off to scan the messy floor in the hallway they were in.

Fushimi was here for no reason, but for a very serious situation that has been happening in this abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of Shizume City. By the commander, Awashima Seri, Fushimi had been tasked to investigate this warehouse where there had been sightings of two strains with very malicious intentions. Rumors had been spread and have reached into the doors of Scepter 4 that they were planning an attack soon. It included with usage of abnormal looking bombs, which were most likely manufactured by themselves. Although they were only just rumors with no facts to back it up, they have been confronted many times with eye-witnesses saying that the brothers come in and out of this warehouse very frequently.

Condincidentaly, Fushimi hasn't come across them so far. Before Yata arrived, he had already scouted the area with no signs of anyone being present. It annoyed Fushimi to the core, only having to waste his time here where he could be sleeping at home. And to his surprise, he now has Misaki in front of him with a very malicious look on his face. Fushimi was almost sure what his intentions were here.

"Oi! Quit staring at me like an idiot! It's creeping the hell out of me." Yata finished saying in a rather quiet tone as he shifted his head slightly away to avoid Fushimi's face. Fushimi clicked his tongue while changing his gaze to the exit of the warehouse which was just over Misaki's shoulder.

"You should leave. I don't want you tempering with anything in here, Misaki. Unless you want to be labeled as a suspect, that is." Fushimi explained in his usual, monotone voice. He knew Yata would be doing reckless things like this, but never so far out of the city. What has Homra come down to?

"Eh? And I'm supposed to listen to a traitor? Like hell I'll leave. I'm staying here until I come across those stupid strains that've been hanging around here." Yata glared at Fushimi as if he was the one he was really mad at.

Fushimi noticed how his tightened fists began to glow with a bright red. He looked like a wild animal, looking for its prey. Certainly, something was off about Misaki in which Fushimi could not lay a finger on.

But nonetheless, this place was still dangerous for either of them. It was best if they left this place and call it a night, after reporting it to the commander of course. He still felt an odd aura lurking around here though. Even though he didn't find anything, he still felt like something was here. For all he knew, it could've been Misaki he had been sensing a few minutes ago. But thinking it out more logically, he didn't seem like he had been here that long enough. In the end, he blamed it on the lack of sleep and brushed it off his mind completely.

"Quit whining and let's get out. Seriously, I can press charges against you for just denying me." Fushimi threatened, as he began to walk pass Yata, in the direction to the front door.

"I don't fucking care." Yata said coldly as he began to walk the opposite direction as well. He didn't need Fushimi's empty threats.

Fushimi stopped infront of the exit, contemplating whether he should leave or stay. If those strains came back to this place while Yata was still in here...

He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep peacefully tonight knowing the danger Yata was running. Fushimi let out an exasperated sigh. He felt like a parent who couldn't just leave his kid behind at a playground just because he didn't want to leave yet.

"Misaki..." Fushimi called the vanguard's name. He then noticed that he wasn't even in the hall anymore. He clicked his tongue in annoyance. Yata's recklessness was something Fushimi never tolerated. Even before Homra, Yata would get himself into stupid situations, like fights at their school. Fushimi was luckily always with him to hold him back from actually hitting his opponents. Sometimes he felt like he was the babysitter who was taking care of a crazy three year old.

"Mi sa kiii!" He called his name louder, prolonging the vowels in his name purposely to get him to answer.

No answer.

In another room, which was lighted by the bright moon outside, Yata quickly checked to see if anyone was inside. Because of the lack of light, he couldn't see all that well. He began run his hands up and down the rough walls for a light switch. He found nothing.

_Shit_.

Stepping outside of the room, it seemed like the warehouse was getting more and more dark, if that were even possible. The thought of being alone in the darkness was getting to his head slowly, making his heart pump a bit faster. This led him to the curiousity if Fushimi had already left. He quickly went to check the other end of the hallway to do so.

The sudden smell of something strong came in contact with Yata's lungs, making him stop cold right in the middle of the hall. A drastic smell that caused Yata's breathing patterns to quickly go out of wack, causing him to fall down to his knees onto the hard cold floor. The arm already over his nose and mouth didn't seem to work, as his world already began to shift and dissolve. His throat burned as if there was someone sticking down a lighter. The heat made his mouth and throat completely dry, causing his violent coughs to sting with pain.

He caught the glimpse of a tall silhouette in the far end of the hallway to quickly collapse onto the floor. It couldn't have been none other than Fushimi, who he thought he had already left this place. But he couldn't mistake those coughs niether, for Fushimi was also being affected by this nasty air. It was the last thing he saw before finally blacking out.

* * *

Short chapter DX But it is what it is :p Future chapters will be longer though. I already have Chapter 2 written and stuff so I'll be uploading that hopefully really soon :) Thanks for reading! ~

Oh yeah! All characters are owned by GoRa, fanfic owned by me :)


	2. Kiriga

Yay, people are interested in this XD I was sorta afraid that no one would take interest, but alas there's a few people who liked it! *THROWS ACCOMPLISHMENT COOKIES EVERYWHERE* :3 I just got done revising it and such, so hopefully there's no mistakes *glances around* .-.

And thanks for the wonderful reviews I've gotten so far! I really appreciate it ;)

Enjoy Chapter 2! ~

* * *

Fushimi felt his consciousness warp back into reality slowly. He felt his head heavy as he propped himself up. A familiar voice, that he soon realized that the voice belonged to none other than Misaki. His voice entered his ears at a low volume, then slowly progressed into shouting. He clicked his tongue weakily as he began to open his eyes slowly. Upon doing so, he found himself facing a long tunnel.

The last thing he recalled doing was going back to get Misaki before collapsing into the nothingness. He contemplated this for a while, trying to understand where he now was. A long dark route that led to who knows where only stared back at him, giving him nothing but the darkness it had to offer at the far end of what he could humanly see. The mouth in which they were in was painted with dark dirt all around, its coldness radiating off to kiss his skin. The scent of soil after a long rainy day was in the atmosphere, causing it to smell somewhat undecent.

A tunnel under Shizume City seemed rare and very unrealistic, but because they were in the outskirts of the city, perhaps there was a nearby mine plant around this location.

_But why here? _Fushimi couldn't find a logical explanation for this. But atleast he could name a few people who might've brought them down here.

"OI, ONCE I FIND YOU FUCKERS, I'M GONNA-" Yata's rants echoed down across both directions, reaching the darkness before getting interrupted by an irritated Fushimi just a few feet behind him.

"Quit being so loud, Misaki." He clicks his tongue in annoyance as he got up to his feet with ease. He thought that he could cause the tunnel to cave in because of how obnoxious and loud he was being. Putting his hands in his fancy Scepter 4 jacket pockets, he eyes traced the interior wall that made up the tunnel. The dirt that made it up didn't seem right. _Or natural._

The vanguard only watches Fushimi, trying to to figure out just what he was doing. Surely dirt couldn't fascinate him this much to the point where it got his attention now? It was always a pain, just trying to figure out Fushimi all together. "Oi, why are you just standing there looking off into space like an idiot?"

Fushimi simply brushes off the question and proceeds to clean his glasses after spotting a bit of dirt on them. "It seems we're in a bit of a dilemma now." He commented as he rubbed the lens of his glasses with a special cloth he had.

"A hell of a problem." Yata added. "My PDA isn't picking up a damn thing in here," He mentioned as he looked at it once more just in case. From the moment he woke up from the spell, his PDA had not picked up any signal from the world. He couldn't communicate with Kusanagi or the other Homra members at all, forcing him to be completely alone with Fushimi. _Great. _Yata expected this to be a real pain in the behind now. Whenever Fushimi was involved, things seemed ten times more annoying. It was like trying to hurdle a giantic hole. Impossible. Fushimi was impossbile.

_Isn't that so? _Fushimi let out a soft, short laugh. He would've hurried to check his PDA at that moment, but he decided not to. He would only get the same results as Misaki, making it a waste of time. No communication with the outer world would just leave the two completely alone for the first time in a long time.

"What up with that creepy smile on your face?" In this light, Fushimi's so called "creepy smiles" looked ten times creepier than usual. Maybe the tunnel added more affect to it, almost a fitting background as he looked at Fushimi.

Fushimi slowly wiped it off and got back to thinking into more serious matters. Now that they're down here, they might as well begin walking. Staying in one place won't do anything. "If our PDA's don't work, then we're limited with time. We should start moving and see where that takes us." He suggested in usual, boring, monotone voice. Fushimi had no idea how long, or how dangerous this tunnel might possibly be. Unable to call for any help from neither Scepter 4 or Homra, they had to manage for themselves for the time being.

_Limited with time? _Realizing what he said made him open his eyes. For all he knew, Fushimi was right. They didn't know where an exit was, so their time was on the clock until so_._ He saw Fushimi walk ahead into what seemed like a long path with no end. He felt uneasy, not liking the idea of being stuck in a tunnel that ran for who knows how long. Even more with being stuck with the traitor of Homra. But, not seeing any other way around this, he followed Fushimi into the unknown.

A devilish smile began to grow on her face, as she snorted quietly. "So an agent from Scepter 4 and a member of Homra, huh? This should be interesting..."

Her name was Kiriga, a well-known strain in Japan who is highly skilled in broadcasting illusions. Unlike most strains, she is able to manupulate and change the setting in a blink of an eye, causing the victims to wander in endless confusion then driving them into utter insanity. Usually, her victims are random citizens in which she runs into or finds interest in, but today was different. A few hours ago she recieved a request by the familiar and famous strain brothers. They requested specifically to kill them off in which ever way was quickest. At first, she was a little relunctive, not really sure if she should actually trust those strains. The idea of killing people was a bit too extreme for her, but in the end she accepted the offer as it came with a high price.

She watched them through her TV, projecting what she recieved in her mind to the screen. When she first saw them, she was a bit surprised. They looked like kids who could still be in high school. But the fact that they belonged to clans made them different than just normal kids. She knew they would definitely be a tricky pair to deal with. And so far, she hasn't thought up of what to even do to them yet. She didn't want to jump right into killing them just yet. In fact, looking at the situation more closely, _she couldn't kill them. _Her victims were clan-members. If she killed either of them, she knew their kings would have her head.

_Mikoto Suoh was dead though. _She remembered this soon after. The short one wouldn't be a problem to kill after all. It was the tall one with the glasses that she couldn't kill. _What a mess! Now I have to be careful with one and such. What a pain! _She thought angrily, asking herself why she even accepted a request from such high-profile criminals. She weaved her slim fingers through the roots of her white, loose-waved hair in a stressful manner.

So far she felt like she was watching a boring movie, adding more stress to her being. Nothing was happening. From a bird's point of view,the two boys continued their way down the tunnel in a never-ending silence. The tall one seemed bored, just as she was, while the short one who was a bit behind him, kept glancing at him in a weird way. This made her eyes watch the short one more closely.

_Is this guy pissed off or did I miss something? _From his previous ranting, she thought that's what he was feeling. She zoomed in a bit to get a better view of the Homra one specifically. He looked like he couldn't find a place to look at but at the tall one's head, making his face scream out the word: _Awkward_. She couldn't help but to take interest in this behavior. Most victims, if there were more than just one involved, would talk about how to get out of there or whine how scared they are or something revelent to the current situation. But now looking at the whole scene, these two are different than her past victims.

_Do they know each other? _She would have to research these two a bit more, because she only knew their faces and their occupations, not names or anything else. After all, she didn't expect these two to _actually know each other._Even she knew how rare it was for a blue and a red to be friends.

Kiri grew impatient as the minutes passed by without words being exchanged. "I want to see some action now!" She decided to have the two meet a friend of hers to make things more interesting.

A few minutes seemed like hours for the two, as they walked their way down a never-ending tunnel. Fushimi sighed a few times, as he walked in front of Yata. He made no effort to speak with the vanguard. Instead, he would find himself thinking about Misaki. He wondered what the little vanguard was thinking about at this point. Did Misaki regret his reckless actions on coming to the warehouse? Or was he thinking about his precious Homra back home? The thought of Misaki thinking about someone like himself ran through his mind, causing him to smile slightly. A rather enjoyable thought turned into a very pleasurable and flattering one. For what ever thoughts or feelings Misaki had about him, he was satisfied with just the mere thought of him in Misaki's head.

The skateboarder could never in a million years have saught to have seen this problem coming. This situation that they were forced to walk through seemed all too random and weird. Going from a warehouse to a tunnel defined randomness. He expected to have been locked up somewhere or go up against the strains he was after. But being thrown into an underground tunnel with nothing but Fushimi only irked him. Not so much about just being alone with Fushimi, but the fact that he didn't get the chance to confront them.

_Pussys. _He seethed in quiet anger as his hands grew into fists. As soon as he would get out of the tunnel, he would for sure hunt them down for revenge.

Yata looked up from the ground to watch the far road ahead of them. He let out a huff, as his feet grew tiredsome. _If only I had my skateboard, this would sure make things faster. _His eyes slowly made contact with the back of Fushimi's Scepter 4 jacket, which was now a bit filthfy with dirt stains. Taking in notice, it really struck him how much Fushimi's changed. His messy hair that he used to keep nicely combed during their old days. And the unbuttoned collar that annoyed Yata at the very most. _He wasn't like that. _That blue jacket didn't suit him in the littlest either. The color blue in general didn't suit him. He couldn't remember the last time he saw the Scepter 4 agent wearing anything different than this. Blue. Blue. Blue. Blue. It was just a sad reminder that he wasn't part of Homra, but an enemy to them. And to this day, he still couldn't understand why.

It was a dark day he didn't like remembering. Leaving without a warning, dissapearing from his life suddenly. His heart ached from replaying the dreadful scene in his head, remembering how he burned his pride off his chest. The wicked smile that read 'satisfaction' while he burned the surface of his skin made his stomach churn back then and now. He wondered what his face must've looked like in Fushimi's point of view. Did it say what he felt at that moment? Otherwise, words wouldn't be able to explain it. His mood completely changed from that point on, as he tangled himself with his thoughts alone.

Suddenly, the ground a few feet ahead of them began to rumble and shake violently. The two were forcefully thrown off onto the hard ground beneath them. Yata was bewildered by the sudden events, while Fushimi looked up in confusion. He knew this wasn't an ordinary earthquake, from past expieriences. It seemed like the ground ahead of him was caving outwards, as if something was busting its way through the hard rock layer.

And he was _deadly_ accurate.

The large head of what looked like belonged to a centipede forced its way out of the ground. Its head clashed with the ceiling of the tunnel, causing the rock there to break and cause a mini shower of tiny rocks. Its skin was a light shade of a rusty brown that almost matched the color of the tunnel. On the top of its head contained two long, sharp pincers, while it's neck revealed a few of its million legs that was still left to show. Its black, beady eyes stared at Fushimi, who was the closest to it.

Fushimi was not scared, but struck in awe. He remained on the floor, unable to move by this. Even if this was an illusion by the strains, the reality of the beast was on a whole different level. From the countless books he's read, never had he looked at something as intriguing as this.

A quick, sudden pull of his jacket from behind sent him flying a few feet back, just as one of its pincers drilled through the spot he once knelt at. Realizing Misaki had been his savior, he was immediately confronted.

"You idiot! That thing almost killed you!" Yata spat in rage as he grabbed the loose collar of his suit to grab his attention. Fushimi barely notices the vanguard's outburst before noticing the other pincer coming straight at them at full velocity.

Instead of dodging it, Fushimi quickly pulled out his Scepter 4 sword to stop the pincer from piercing through them like shish kabobs. "Fushimi, battou!" He declared as the sword bursted with blue aura before clashing with the strong pincer.

Yata stumbled back beside Fushimi, taking in the closeness of the beast infront of them. Yata saw its beady eyes staring at both of the them with devilish intentions, making Yata draw his attention to the collision between Fushimi's sword and the centipede's pincer. Surprisingly, it was a close match, niether of the two were being overpowered by the other. But he could tell Fushimi was slowly growing physically tired from this, causing him to act quickly.

Yata decided to take advantage of the monster's full attention off Fushimi by striking the side of its face with his flames. The heat of the flames scorched through the skin with ease, making this look easier to Yata now that he knew its weakness. Because of this, the centipede drew away its attention from Fushimi and quickly proceded to attack Yata with a swift movement of its sharp pincer. He was able to dodge it, then he pounced off from the ground and threw another fist near one of its eyes with more force and more heat. This caused the beast to roar with pain, as his fist dug deep into its face.

He was surged with encouragement by this, as he began to notice the monster decarbonize into dark dust around the wounded area. He concluded that this monster had a strain puppeting its living corpse, just as he's seen the Neko girl do once. Just the mere thought of those strain brothers amusing themselves over something like this, like overestimating them by sending a weak monster to scare them off made Yata seeth with fury.

Fushimi was exhausted, panting through his weak chest as he tried to follow what was going on. He saw Misaki spin faster and faster until the his side of the tunnel was completely digested with light-red flames that made up the dangerous inferno of a tornado. He watched helplessly as he watched his reckless move collide with the beast entirely, indulging it with hot flames that blew against Fushimi's being.

This was Misaki. A bright, everlasting flame. His determination, spirit, pride, everything that made up Misaki was something Fushimi always admired. Even before Homra, he always saw this fire inside him. He would've never of thought one day it would become both literal and a metaphorical. He looked down as an attempt to hide his grin.

_You never cease to surprise me, Misaki. _

As the fire began to die out, the beast had turned completely black like a burnt meal. Quickly afterwards it dissolved into the black dust that began to snow down on the tunnel floor everywhere. Yata slowly descended downwards until his dirty sneakers touched the ground. Once he found his balance on the ground, he quickly fell down to his knees.

He felt weak, but it was the lack of sleep that was beginning to affect his stamina. That move took a great deal of strength away from him. If he could just stay in this position for a little longer, then he might feel a bit replenished later. Stopping completely now wasn't an opition, as their lives were on the clock.

"Oi, Saru how are you doing over there?" He asked through each breath he puffed out as he tried to communicate with Fushimi. He thought Fushimi might've been feeling a bit tired from the stunt he pulled eariler. To his surprise, a shadow loomed over him. Opening his eyes, he found himself just a few inches away from Fushimi's boots. His eyes traveled up until he came in contact with his electrifying blue eyes. He wondered what Fushimi saw there. Did he think of him as weak? Or reckless like usual? His eyes then moved towards the arm outstretched in front of his face.

"Need a hand, Mi sa ki?" Fushimi prolonged his name, as he a teasing-like smile drew on his face. Through the tiredness, it took the vanguard a while before he noticed this.

"I got it, monkey!" Yata jeered as he got himself up to his feet slowly until he finally stood closely in front of Fushimi. Fushimi noticed a streak of blood on his right cheekbone, covering the fine cut. Fushimi proceeded to wipe it off, getting a late reaction from Misaki from this sudden act. "What the heck are you doing?!" He lashed out while he winced from Fushimi's thumb accidently coming in contact with his cut.

"I thought I'd do an act of kindness by wiping off that mess on your face." Fushimi said in a innocent voice. He watched Yata cover up the spot with one hand to avoid Fushimi from touching it again.

_An act of kindness my ass you perverted monkey, _Yata wanted to say. "It isn't a big deal." He told him. It wasn't his concern to be worrying about minor things like a small cut. This caused him to scout Fushimi's being for any wounds with his eyes. He had nothing except for the tired posture he had going on. Even that he couldn't hide.

Fushimi clicked his tongue. _It's a big deal to me. _He didn't like having his recklessness to come with a cost. He's surprised that he hadn't lost a limb or something when his time is devoted to only annoyed him everytime he thought about them. How they use Misaki's talents for their _'thuggish'_ everyday activities made him sick to his stomach. If only Misaki would quit Homra like he did then maybe Fushimi would be less stressed.

_He'll never understand it. _

The two proceeded to walk around the large hole that the centipede made before. The diameter of the hole stretched three-fourths of it, making the ground still intact possibly soft from beneath from the violent shaking. Fushimi made Yata cross it from the farthest possible way to avoid the wrong step and sink in. Sucessfully making it through, they continued their way down the tunnel, in hope of finding an exit sooner than later.

* * *

Yata why u no let Fushimi help u \;-;/ Ugh there's so much angst between these two like even in the anime, manga, official art, drama CD's... Sarumi angst everywhere! ;-;

And this is my first time writing about an OC, which is the strain, Kiriga. So hopefully I did a good job introducing her.. :p I imagine her to look like Neko, but with white hair and hazel eyes. And she's a fun character to be writing, so hopefully we'll see her develop in this story nicely. :D

Anyways, I hope you liked chapter 2 :) I have chapter 3 planned out so now it's just a matter of typing it, which I hope I'll have time for tommorow after school c: It's planned to be more centric around Sarumi, so expect some stuff and stuff and I'm not good with keeping my mouth shut so I'll stop talking now XD So expect it to be uploaded in around 2 days or so.

See you in the next chapter! ;)


End file.
